Drabble Dump
by Tokyobabe2040
Summary: A place for me to dump all my Zutara. All genre, from drama to humor and, of course, lots of romance. Will most likely be updated every day or at least once a week. Do enjoy.
1. Happily Ever After?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor do I claim to. Though I did think of this little bit right off the bat and decided it would be good for avatar series.

This is my first drabble ever posted. I hope it's understandable and entertaining.

**Happily Ever After**

They were at it again.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Beautiful comeback. Did you think of that all by yourself?"

"Shut up you stupid bi-"

"Don't even finish that you megalomaniac!"

"How dare you call me any names at all! Who saved you from a life of poverty?"

"That wasn't poverty you idiot! It was how _normal_ people live, you spoilt rotten brat!"

"That cannot be normal. That was poverty and I selflessly took you from it."

"You kidnapped me you lying sack of-"

"Why on earth would I kidnap you? What would I ever get out of kidnapping you?"

"Oh my Lord you are such an egotistical-"

"You were practically begging me to take you with me."

"You do know you can go to hell for lies like that like, right?"

"And if it weren't for me you would still be living like a savage."

"I was more civilized than then you are now."

"How dare you!"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me!"

She threw the porcelain tea at his head. He narrowly dodged.

"You almost killed me!"

"Let me try again!"

She threw a rather large dragon figurine at him this time. He moved to the side.

"How dare you!"

"Like this!"

She threw another object which he dodged. He began walking towards her angrily.

"Don't you come near me!"

"How are you going to stop me?"

She threw something else. He caught it and continued walking toward her.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"Get away from me!"

"We are in _my_ palace; therefore I don't have to anything I don't want to do."

"No! You have to stay away from me!"

"I don't have to anything!"

The elder man sighed and patted his grand-nephew on the head and took his grand-nieces' hand. All three of them watched as the mother of the two ran around the lavish room avoiding the father of the two who looked madder than hell. The aid mother would throw random objects that came in contact with her hands at the angry man who would just avoid them. This was a normal occurrence after a meeting of the war council.

"Uncle, what are mommy and daddy doing?" the little boy, only 4 years old, asked curiously.

"Why, your mother and father are sparing! Se how your mother is throwing things for your father to dodge?" the elder replied, smiling down at the young children. "Come along now, it's off to bed with both of you." he said taking the little boy up in one arm, and the 2 year old girl, whom at the moment was contently sucking her thumb, up in the other. "What story shall I tell you both tonight?"

"I wanna hear the one about when mommy and daddy were younger." the little girl said around the thumb in her mouth. The little boy cheered an agreement.

"Again little ones?"

She nodded. As did he.

"Very well…"

A/N: Lol. This was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Nice little bit of Zutara. I plan on making a longer (and plot filled) story about the two of them soon, but until then random drabbles I suppose will have to do. Reviews are always welcome, as are flames.


	2. She

**A/N: Hey! Thought I'd update earlier than expected cuz I got some nice reviews. amazing what nice feed back does to your creativity juices. lol. This fic is a little bit more dramatic than the last one and I guess you could say this was the two before they became mommy and daddy. I like it. Hope you guys like it.**

xox

"Zuko... We can't keep doing this..." she whispered hoarsely, sweat dripping from her brow. She lay on her back, as did he right next to her. All around them was quiet except for their harsh breathing. She seemed to find herself in this position a lot lately, especially after the fire lords' plot had been foiled in the spring. Now, their little band of rebels was working to get the rest of the world to join their revolt.

He lay back on the ground, gasping, his eyes closed. "If you were to give me the avatar we wouldn't have to go through this." he said in between gasp for air. He was hot, everything was hot. Sweat glistened on his body and he, for once (at least that night with her), wished that he wasn't naturally warmer than everyone else.

She sighed at his stubbornness. Rolling her eyes and her body to the side she looked at the banished prince with her wide blue eyes. "Oh please... You only use that as an excuse." she said, tugging her warm fur trimmed parka over her body. She smiled at the Prince, his eyes were still shut and he seemed to be tired, _very_ tired. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, readying herself for what she knew he would say next.

"What are you blabbering about?" he said in a quietly, rough (sexy) voice. He rolled the side causing her head to connect with the ground and him to chuckle lightly. She glared back up at him and he laid his head on his arm, using the other to run his hand over the creamy brown flesh on her back.

She rolled onto her stomach, welcoming his hands smooth menstruations. It felt nice, warm and soothing. Crossing her arms on the ground, which was covered by her blue sleeping bag. She laid her head on her arms and smiled at the fire bender lazily. "Hmm..." she said closing her eyes at his soft touch. It felt so nice. His hand slipped under her parka and ran over her lower back, in between her shoulders, all over. "You know," she started, not opening her eyes as she said this, "Even if I did give you the avatar, which I'm not so don't get any ideas, you would still be knocking-" she didn't get to finish.

"First of all," he said as he laid his head onto her back, loving the feel of her alluring and exotic skin. "I wouldn't have to knock."

"Oh, really? Why is that?" she asked, feeling his hands move over her back and arms.

"You'd be in _my_ palace so there." he said childishly. "I wouldn't have to knock."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what makes you think that I would be in your palace?" she asked rolling onto her back. She had to look at him, see if he was serious or not.

Because she moved from her position did not mean Zuko would stop. He merely now moved to lie on her stomach and rubbing that flesh instead of her back. Either way he was a winner in this situation. "You can't resist me." he said cockily.

Katara giggled at the feather light touches over her gut. It felt good but it tickled. She didn't know if she'd be able to stand it for long. Then suddenly, she knew she wouldn't have to. She heard the voices of Aang and Sokka coming on their way back toward the camp.

"Get dressed!" she squealed quietly, grabbing her cloths and quickly beginning to through them on.

"Why?" he asked drowsily, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back down to the ground.

"Zuko, their back! Get up! Get dressed! NOW!" she commanded.

Zuko let his head roll back in exasperation. "Shit." he cursed as he got up, throwing on his pants.

They both got dressed within one minute, obviously very practiced at this. "I thought they said they'd be gone for a few hours."

"Well, maybe it has been a few hours. It's not like we were keeping track Zuko."

They finished cleaning up their mess and had only minutes to spare.

She looked behind her. She could see their shaped forming beyond the trees. "You've got to go. Quickly or they'll see you." she said her eyes pleading with him to listen.

He looked down at her and gave her one last kiss. Soft, sweet and quick.

"You'll see me again." he didn't have to say that. She knew she would. She always saw him again. He always said that though, like a tradition. Something that would never change. Something..._Right._

"I know. Now go." She said, softly pushing his shoulders toward the woodier.

Then he was gone, leaving Katara looking at the woods he'd fled into. She sighed softly and a small made its way onto her face. She sat down next to the fire and looked into the woods the way Zuko had left. She absent mindedly began running her hands through her long dark hair which was still down and thought of the next time she and Zuko would meet.

"Heyah Katara!" the energetic air bender said as he came bolting through the woods. "Sorry we took such a long time but we finally found everything we needed."

Katara turned towards Aang and continued to smile. "That's great Aang! So what's for dinner?" she asked, sitting down next to the fire _he_ had started for her.

"Well," started Sokka, "We've got something special for you. It's a surprise though so no peaking over." He grinned at the expression on her face. He liked doing nice things for her. He was her older brother and as such sometimes had to act like it.

"Alright" Katara said as she lay down on her sleeping bag. The one he'd laid down on with her so many times before. She smiled and rolled onto her side, toward the woods. It had been so long since they first started their quest to defeat the Fire Lord. And they had done it. They had stopped him from using the commit to end the war in his favor, and now they were starting a rebel force to go against the fire nation and maybe win the war.

And in the three years that had passed, Zuko had ended up working with their little band of heroes several times. And during those times they were together she had slowly fallen in love with him. Somehow through everything he had fallen in love with her too. But they told no one. It would be horrible if Aang or, God forbid, Sokka found out about her little relationship. One day, maybe they could live together happily and not show their love in secret. Maybe...

xox

Zuko slowly climbed up the side of his ship, careful not to alert anyone to his return, because then they'd know he'd left. He pulled himself over the side and onto the deck, where he looked around and saw no one…

Except his uncle of course.

His uncle looked at him questioningly. He didn't have to say anything; Zuko knew what he was thinking. Unlike Katara's family and friends, his uncle was not so blind. He knew what was going on. He'd known since he first time he'd left in the middle of the night and then saw her the next day when they ended up battling for the avatar. He'd known but did nothing except warn him every time he caught him.

"Zuko..." the elderly man's voice said, warning all over it.

"Yes Uncle? What is it? Another proverb about something completely off subject?" Zuko asked grouchily. He hated when they had to cut there meetings that close to being ruined. He hated when his uncle caught him sneaking back on the ship. He hated that he had to slink around under the cover of night to see her. He hated that they couldn't be.

"I have given you plenty of wise words to try and sway you from your youthful recklessness." The elderly man said, a touch of anger in his voice.

"So what is it you want me to do? Forget her and the way I feel? Leave the one thing that makes me happy? Of all the people I thought you might understand Uncle." Zuko said quietly, returning his uncle's anger.

Iroh sighed and looked at his nephew with gentler eyes. He knew of his pain. He knew… "Zuko, you know that I do not wish for you to be unhappy. And I know you can't disregard the way you feel about her-"

"Then why do you look at me with such accusing eyes?" the young prince asked, looking slightly betrayed.

"You are setting yourself up for nothing but pain in the future my nephew." Without another word, Iroh left, leaving a shocked Zuko in his wake.

xox

Iroh sighed as he entered his room. He filled the little teapot with some hot water and put a few bags of tea under its lid. He would need all the aid he could get sleeping.

xox

**A/N: I want to reply to my first two reviews cuz they are what inspired me to write this so quickly.**

**apollo'sinspiration**- Thanks so much! That's a good idea about the line. I might do that… And I hope you like this one like you did the last one.

**beanrox**- I think your right. Lucky here he isn't sleepin' on the couch. lol. Hope you liked this chapter like you liked the last one. Here though, Iroh a little more wise than smooth.

Latté

Tokyobabe2040;


	3. And They Were Rabbits

A/N: This one is just a ;little short one I came up with. I wanted to show how often these two fight but yet they can still love eachother so much. I'll make some drabbles with them not fighting soon. Don't worry. Also PLEASE READ THE ENDING AUTHORS NOTE! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT! Thank you.

xox

"I can't believe you Zuko! How could you do that? That man wasn't-"

"First of all, I did it because he was guilty, and second, since you think it's so easy, do you want to try and be Fire Lord for a day?"

"Yeah, since I know I could do a better job than you!" the pregnant woman said, putting her hands on her hips.

Zuko stopped, slightly stunned. "Well… You can't." he said and began walking to his quarters.

Katara wasn't so easily discouraged. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room, you evil witch. I have a headache and I'm going to lay down." he said hotly. He turned a corner and nearly ran over his dear old Uncle.

"There you are Zuko! I was wondering -"unfortunately he didn't get to finish what he was saying about the new coy fish he'd ordered and how new fish required a new pond. And he'd found such a good bargain too.

"Not now Uncle. Listen, could you watch the kids tonight since I have a meeting with the war council." he stated more than asked.

"Certainly! I love the little kids. And soon there'll be another too!" he said joyfully. He was happy that these two wanted children, not like his brother had been. These two were like bunny rabbits! And that didn't bother Iroh at all. As long as they didn't exceed 20 children he wouldn't mind. He probably wouldn't even mind then. At the moment though they were well on there way, seeing as they already had four and another on the way, though the doctors claim it will be twins. He couldn't argue with how big Kataras' stomach happened to be at only 6 months.

"Why couldn't I just watch them Zuko? They are my kids." Katara asked, seeming a little offended.

Zuko sighed, exasperatedly. "Because you are supposed to be kept out of stressful situations and you're supposed to rest. That might be a little hard watching the monsters."

Katara smiled at her husband, all the anger that had been there before melting away. "They aren't monsters." She said walking closer to him.

"Besides," Zuko continued as he grabbed her hand and began walking rudely away from his dear old uncle. "I wanted you to come with me to council."

Iroh smiled as the two of them walked off. It was sad that the moment would only last until Kataras' next mood swing.

xox

**A/N: Okay! There is another little snippet of Katara and Zuko. What I need to know is if you people want me to transmogify this into a REAL story. If this is changed into a real story I'll open a new one and leave this open for my drabbles. Which you can continue to review. But, I would really like to know who wants me to turn the first chapter into a story. If it is turned into a story I'm going to add to the first chapter a little bit and make some changes, so you'll have to read it again. Then It will go into Iroh telling the story of Katara and Zuko! **

**So in a review or an emal tell me if you want that to be a story and tell me what you want to happen in the story. Just so we can be clear. BTW! I do take requests on one-shots and drabbles. So if anyone wants a drabble written, tell me what it is and how you want it written.**

**Review Replies!**

**Vicki So: **Thanks for the review! I know, can you believe the two. Good thing Iroh's there to keep the kids from sparring like mommy and daddy huh? And look, they're fighting again. Horrible… I hope you liked the last chapter and this one like you liked the first.

**4EverSleepingDragon: **Love your name! I know, he always adds something that makes you say… And! Hope you enjoyed. 

**BlueSkies817:** I think I have your opinion on if this should just be drabbles or not. ;) Thanks for the review.

**don'tbreakme:** (I would never) That was a little drably but if you want it turned into a story tell me. I hope I updated soon enough for you. Thank so much for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Actual Sparring!

A/N: Please enjoy this lil' drabble.

xox

Katara was sitting by the river, shoes off, sleeves and pants rolled up and over dress off, laying on the rocks next to her to dry. She'd been doing laundry for the last hour and a half and finally finished cleaning all their group of fives dirty laundry. She sighed and stretched her legs out on the rock. She was tired.

Zuko and "Uncle" Iroh had joined their party about 2 months ago, and things had been a little more exciting than usual (if that was even possible…). Sokka hadn't taken things well. He had tried to kill Zuko twice when they first started traveling together. Since then the two had not exactly gotten along but after some persuasion from Aang the two ignored each other the best they could and for the most part, excluding the few moments, they didn't really fight anymore.

Iroh had been teaching Aang firebending as they went. He started very slow with the young avatar and for that, Katara was grateful. She remembered the last time Aang attempted to learn firebending and wasn't too fond of reenacting that. He'd also been learning a little from Zuko.

Zuko…

He had been helping her too. And she's been helping him too. The two of them sparred together and helped each other improve their bending skills. Though lately, they were evenly matched in bending skills, so instead they tried more "physical" sparring. No bending (unless she was losing of course…)

Katara lied back on the rock and looked up into the slowly darkening sky as she remembered their latest training session.

xox

_He threw his fist forward and almost connected with her jaw, but she moved to the right just in time. Katara kicked her right leg at his stomach but he caught it and threw her o the ground. Though he soon followed when her left leg kicked his feet out from under him. _

_He landed on the ground with a thud and inhaled deeply. He rolled over and pinned Katara to the ground. She gasped as his thighs were pressed against her hips. He grabbed her wrist and pulled them above her head. "Give up. You've lost." he said, breathing harshly._

_Katara took a ragged breath and looked up into his gold eyes. "I haven't lost yet…" she said and pulled her wrists from above her head down to her hips causing Zuko to fall into the ground. She shoved him off of her and quickly switched their position, pinning him to the ground. _

_She grabbed his wrist and pulled them above his head, leaning forward on her hands so most of her weight was on his wrist (so he couldn't do to her what she'd done to him). She pressed her thighs tightly against his rib cage and looked down at him. Her braid had almost completely fallen out by now and a few strands of hair fell over her face._

"_Now you've lost…" she said, panting in between each word. their faces were slowly drawing closer together._

"_No, I'm still winning…" he almost whispered. His face was so close to hers, and still getting closer. Their lips almost touching…._

"_Zuko! Katara! Dinner!"_

_The second she'd heard Aangs' voice she rolled off Zuko and, a blush covering her normally tan cheeks (though she could blame it on the exercise) stood. Zuko followed in suit and straightened his clothes. With that the two silently walked back to camp, not saying a word to each other the rest of the night._

xox

Katara sighed. They still hadn't talked yet. It had been an entire day too. She'd come to all the laundry she's been putting off just to escape the uncomfortable silence. The water girl sat up and stretched again. She looked over at the clothes and saw they were nearly dry.

As she began folding the garments she thought of what would have happened if Aang hadn't called out to them last night. Would they have kissed? Or stopped when they realized what was happening? What would have happened if they had kissed?

That question bothered her.

She thought about it the entire time she folded the clothes. After she finished she just sat back on the rock and put her feet in the water and continued to think. What would have happened? _What could have happened?_ Nothing really…

"Hey." she heard someone say from behind her.

She turned and met eyes with Zuko. He was looking up at the starts that had entered he sky. _When did that happen?_ She thought turning to look at the older boy. "Hey." she replied a blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's getting late, and dinners almost ready. I was wondering where you were." he said, sitting next to her on the rock.

"Finishing up some chores that needed to be done before we moved on. That's all." Katara said, not looking into his eyes.

The two just sat there for a minute, not saying anything and avoiding eye contact. Suddenly, Zuko picked up the folded clothes and stood. He turned and offered her a hand. "Come on, lets go get some food."

She nodded and took his hand, pulling herself up from the rock she'd spent so much time on. _Guess there won't be any reenactment tonight…_ Though after she was standing on her own two feet, he didn't let go of her hand. He kept a hold of it not tightly but still firm.

"After dinner we can spar." he said, pulling her along lightly by her hand. she smiled and gladly followed.

_Then again…_

xox

A/N: lol… That was a little harder to write. Oh well, worth it in the end. This little snippet was a little more light-hearted. A good change. More fluff than drama. And look! Physical fighting instead of just verbal! Yay!

Thank you all so much for reviews on this. They really do help with the creative juices. And, I have decided to write an actual story to go along with the first chapter. All of you have convinced me. I don't know what I'm going to call it though. But it's actually starts with Iroh telling a bed time story to his grand-nephew and grand-niece. Pretty cute kids too. Hmm…

Review Replies!

**4EverSleepingDragon- **Thanks for correcting me. My mistake… I feel like a retard. Oh well. lol. ':D

**apollo'sinspiration- **Wow! Two reviews from you. I like that. Thanks so much. I try really hard at writing these tow right together cause I just love them so much. I am turning it into a story and taking your idea for part of the story. I don't know if it's going to be the exact beginning cause I have to show how they dislike each other but they will fall in love. lol. They've kind of got too. Hope you liked this one like you did the last one.

**beanrox- **lol… Zuko in a parka… That is so funny. I 3 it! Now I wanna write a drabble with Zuko in a parka. That's it. I'm definitely writing that. Snaps for beanrox! I hope the longer story turns out alright… I'll start posting that the second I think of a title and a summary. Hope you liked this one. :)


	5. How Zuko Captured The Avatar

A/N: This is my take on what should have (or would have been funny) happened on the Waterbending Scroll episode. Enjoy. Oh, and I'll be posting a comic on deviant art to go with this soon. I'll have a link on my page so be on the look out.

xox

Katara was tied to the tree and not liking it. She had been practicing in order to get better at waterbending so she could help the Avatar and save the world when the stupid, stupid-head Prince had to show up and ruin her splashing, I mean, _bending_. Plus, she had a splinter in her finger and it wasn't a tiny one either. She glared and pouted slightly. _I'll never hear the end of it from Sokka when he finds out…_ she thought and cringed at the thought of his gloating. No, this unquestionably was not going to be a good day.

Zuko giggled on the inside. This was perfect! Here he had that girl that traveled with the Avatar and a chance to seize the avatar and a chance to go home with the Avatar and reclaim his throne with the Avatar! Thank all the spirits in the world! And there was no way for her to escape either! And he had reinforcements just encase she escaped the quality ropes that tied her to the tree. Everything was going wonderfully. _Now…_ he thought smoothly, _to put on the princely charms I inherited from my royal blood._

He waited until the Sokka boy was brought to them. Apparently his retarded guards couldn't find the Avatar. No surprise there… After two minutes of the water boy being there Zuko had him gagged.

"Katara…" he started, pleased with himself for remembering her name at all, after all what would he ever need with some water peasants name? Well, this maybe but that's not the point. His Princely perception had saved him once again. "We both have lost something we want regained." he said in a low rather seductive voice if he did say so himself. He walked toward the girl. "For me it's my honor and for you…" He walked behind her and pulled out the necklace his princely intuition had said would come in handy. He held it where it would hang around her throat.

"My mothers' necklace!" Katara gasped and squirmed to get free. She wanted that necklace back. It was the only thing she had left of her mommy and she would do anything to have it. Plus, her neck had been kind of cold lately.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I shall return the necklace." Zuko said and then heard a muffled scream. "Oh, and your brother."

Katara decided to try her bargaining skills, it's not like she would actually give Zuko the Avatar anyway, no matter how good the offer was. Shed get her necklace back when Aang came to rescue them anyway, so why not have a little fun? She scoffed and looked at the Prince haughtily. "Oh please. The Avatar for a necklace and my worthless brother? Let's think here." she said sarcastically.

Iroh sat down next to Sokka and smiled. "Would you like some ginseng tea?" he asked the bound boy. Sokka smiled and nodded. Katara was right. The Avatar for him and a cheap necklace that wasn't even the real thing since he'd lost that in a poker game 2 years ago? Psh… Yeah right! If it was one thing Katara knew, it was a good deal. And this was not one of them.

Zuko thought for a moment. She was right. "But that's not all you'll get…" he said in an attempt to save himself. He saw her interest peak and continued. Suddenly a microphone appeared in his hand and a generic game show background appeared. "Along with the sentimental jewelry you'll get a brand new car!" He said in the way of a talk show host. A brand new car appeared in the background as well and Katara seemed mesmerized by the shiny-ness. "But wait there's more!"

He turned to his right and a door appeared. "You'll also obtain…" the door suddenly rose and revealed her father. "The return of your father from the war!"

"Daddy!" Katara gasped.

"And still there's more! Along with the return of your father you'll get a life time supply of seal meat, priceless jewelry, a waterbending master to teach you and – "

"Me." Suddenly Prince Zuko had no clothes and his "little prince" was only covered by a scroll that read, 'Zukos' soul hear by belongs to the waterbender Katara.'

xox

"Wonderful job on recovering the Avatar son!" a dark shadow, whom we can only guess to be Zukos' father the Fire Lord, said as Zuko beamed up at him. In the background Aang was bound and gagged and crying his eyes out at Kataras betrayal.

"I couldn't have done it without you Katara…" Zuko said, walking over to his new bride whom beamed up at him from her lavish and expensive looking chair in which people carried her. It was far better than Zulas' and it was blue. Zula was uber jealous.

Sokka scoffed at the two and continued his Pai Sho game with Uncle Iroh. "Women…" he muttered.

xox

A/N: lol. I thought of this a while ago and had my sister turn it into a comic. Only at 5:37 am with no sleep for the past 24hrs did I think of turning it into a drabble. I might come back and make it better but I'm tired right now. The tea (Oolong tea to be exact. sadly not ginseng…cries) I had is making me crash because all the caffeine stopped working. This was very fun to write and I hope fun to read. Goodnight everybody!

-

Okay, now I've slept and I can reply to reviews! From newest to the first.

**Hippie since Wing isn't there- **lol. Thank you! I'm happy you liked it. That one, so far, has been my favorite to write. It was a lot of fun.A follow up one... Sounds like a plan. What do you want to happen in it? Just what happens next?Snaps for you for moving my creative juices! hands a snapI've gotten chapter one written out on the big story and it will be kinda like "Actual Sparring" all in all, but I want to get at least five written before I post anything so, incase I get writers block, I can fall back one those and update once a week. I know that's horrible... lol. I hope you liked this one, even though it's a little rushed.

**4EverSleepingDragon-** Thank you. That line was inspired by another fanfiction that I can't remember the name of...' The second I remember what the name is and where to find it I'll tell you cuz if you like that you'll love that fic.

**apollo'sinspiration-** Thanks. I was kinda iffy about the description for the fighting because I don't think I'm all that great at fight scenes. I'm definitely going to do more action though. I love action fics so I wanna try and contribute to the action community,

**beanrow-** I love that movie. Hmm... Now I'm thinking of doing a kinda LOTR drabble only with Avatar characters. You're like my muse! More snaps for you! gives a basket of snaps

This one was a little less lovey dovey than the last. I hope you liked it just the same.


	6. Forbidden Fruit

A/N: Hey! Early updates are my favs so here is another! This one is sad, angst filled, and romantic. I hope you like it as much as I did.

xox

She'd been in his imprisonment for the last twenty five days. In that near a month she had learned so much about her captor. He wasn't a ruthless, horrible fanatic, he could be kind and compassionate. She'd seen his kindness first hand. Instead of locking her in a dirty brig cell he'd given her a nice (but not amazing) room for her stay on his ship (that was of course after she'd been calmed). He wanted to end this war as much as she did, he just had a different way of going about it.

And at seeing everything he was, at seeing he was a person before he was a firebender, she'd somehow, along the way, fallen in love with Prince Zuko.

Katara sat on her bed, in her room and cried. She cried because she was in love with someone who she was forbidden to love. Her forbidden fruit. Her taboo. Her unforgivable crime. Her sin. Her love.

Her body trembled with silent sobs. How could she do this to them? To Aang and Sokka? How could she ever fall in love with he man who wanted to stop their mission? To destroy everything that the three had worked so hard to accomplish? She was the worst friend, sister, and a complete traitor in her eyes.

_It can't be true... It just can't be true._ She thought falling back on to the bed, and rolling onto her side. The sobs shook her body and she whimpered softly. _I'm so horrible. _

xox

Iroh stopped outside the waterbenders "cell", trey of food still in hand, at the sound of stifled sobs on the other side of the door. He sighed and quietly opened the door. He looked around the room and found her lying on the bed crying quietly. She looked up at him and sat up and quieted her tears and whimpers.

"I thought you might like some tea." he said walking over to the bad and sitting next to her. "As well as some food. I would be starving if I were you. Then again, I am quite a bit plumper than you." he laughed and poured her a cup. He turned and held the cup out to her. "It will also help calm you down."

Katara couldn't take it. She flung her self o the older man and cried and sobbed as loud as she wanted. He didn't say anything, only stroked her hair and told her that everything would be alright.

xox

A/N: that would be my best shot at drama at the moment. I'll write a better one some other time.

Review Replies!

**BlueSkies817- **bows I am honored I humored you. (ps- I love you so much! You put me on your favs! glomps)

**DemonDaughter-** I'm sorry it confused you but I'm happy you liked it. This one is a lot less confusing and straighter to the point. (ps- Read your profile and I wanted to know, and don't take this the wrong way. Will you be my review Jew? Please?)

**PeaceLovingHippie and Wings- **I know it would never happen and that makes me cry every day. tear lol. And yeah I want your opinion! And don't even say you have problems writing cuz I read your little ditty on your page and that is so funny I woke up my mom when I was laughing! I'm sorry you aren't encouraged to write. My family says that's an extremely good way to get rid of pent up emotions and stress. though A's and chores are more important...' I don't mind long reviews either. Oh and the email didn't show up in the review but you can email me at so we can discuss what is to come in Actual Sparring Part 2. (ps- Hope you had a good day at school)

**apollo'sinspiration-** Thank you! And I'll tell you I get the comic posted. (ps- Update Vermillion soon k?)


	7. Fifty Seven

AN: Hello. This little ditty was inspired by another drabble series though I can't remember the name. I'm a retard I know. I'm going to start writing down everything that inspires me. It's a little more light hearted than the one before so it might make you smile. I loved it personally.

xox

Katara lay on the fainting couch happily eating a bowl of strawberries. She had adapted well to the royal life style. She loved it. Though she would never tell Zuko straight out that she loved this because then he'd say that he brought her from "a life a poverty and toil" to this! She laughed under her breath. She loved him so much for all his little quirks. (And believe you me, he definitely had some quirks.)

Where was he anyways? Not with the children because they had been put to bed an hour or so ago, though that didn't mean they were a sleep. Their dear Uncle was probably still telling them a bed time story.

She stood from her comfortable spot and left her little bowl of strawberries on the chair. She'd be back for them. (That was the best thing the royal life had brought her, fresh fruit. She could never get any of it when she lived in the tundra.) Katara walked out of her little living room and looked toward her husband's study, which is where she had found him... 4 hours ago and now.

He was still working tirelessly in the paperwork that she had no idea was for. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe to observe him. His usually tightly pulled back hair was loose though not free. It looked as though he'd been pulling at it over and over again. His shoulders were slumped and face in a frown. He looked tired, lines slowly forming under his eyes.

Katara sighed and pushed of the doorframe and began her trek over to the tired probably irritable man.

xox

Zuko glared at the paper in front of him. He hated this. He hated paper work. But most of all, he hated not knowing how to add a simple problem. What the hell was 12 plus 45! He felt his brain spike with a pain and he growled. This was just not fair.

He pulled a hand through his hair and clenched his teeth. What the hell was 12 plus 45! He balled his fist.

"It's 57 Zuko."

He blinked when he felt two hands grab his shoulders and massage them slowly. She was right. He wrote 57 in the little space. He felt her bend down till her head was next to his. She kissed him on the cheek and said quietly. "Now come to bed Zuko." With that she stood and began walking out of the room.

This was why he'd married her.

xox

A/N: And there you have it. Oh, and I think that RedNovember is the one who wrote the drabble that made me think of this drabble.

Review Replies!

**cybrsyd- **Sorry, the review you wrote didn't show up before I updated the last chapter. It was supposed to be in the last one. Oh well... Thanks so much! I'm definitely going to post a longer story to kinda go along the lines with this one. I hope you liked this chapter like you liked the last.

**boylessgirl52941-** Wow! You reviewed every chapter! I love you! glomps You get some snaps. hands snaps Thanks so much. I'm glad you like my drabbles. I love the word uber too. Use it ALL the time and trust me, my friends say it gets old but it never does. An uber fan like you can understand that. I'm going to be writing more funny ones like that soon so be prepared for more things like his "little prince".

**PeaceLovingHippie and Wings-** I can't wait to see what you two are writing. It'll be great, I can just see it now. I'm glad you liked the last one but I just couldn't get it right in my mind. Oh well. I'll try something with drama again later. Have fun at softball! I happen to play and love that sport. Outfielders rule!

**beanrox**- When can I email you the little ditty of a first chapter cuz it needs a lot of work... Let me tell you.

That's all for now and I'll update again later tonight or early tomorrow.


	8. Gossip

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was kidnapped by some friends and carried away to her house for these things called, "sleep overs'". Very strange indeed. There was too much food and this game, a "video game", called Jak X. We defeated the "video game" and there was much celebration. We also watched this "video" called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Rather old but still good. So yes, that is my reason and because of this.

xox

"Have you seen his majesty's oddity?"

"You mean the object of his affection?"

"Yes."

"No, but I've heard of her. She isn't seen by very many people. Quite the recluse, from what I can tell."

"I heard she is from the Water Tribes."

"Scandalous…"

"Not only that, she's a waterbender too."

"You've got to be joking."

"Not at all. Awn Mei's husband saw her yesterday during the war council. She is apparently quite exotic looking."

"I can only imagine how exotic a savage can look…"

"What's wrong?"

"I only wonder why he can't just find a nice fire nation young lady. There are plenty of them running around who would gladly be there for his majesty."

"He'll be done with this little girl soon. He's just being rebellious and wants something different… A normal young man by all rights."

xox

A/N: Really short I know but something that will most definitely happen if these two ever got together and lived at the palace with the royal courts. But yea… It's something . I'm making another right after I post this I just wanted to get something posted, yah know?

Review Replies!

**Vicki So- **lol… Thank you for the correction! My mistake. I'm glad you like my anime weirdness. It was really fun to write.

**apollo'sinspiration**- XD THANK YOU!

**kayko15- **I'm glad you like this lil' set of nothings. Sorry it took so long to update. Usually I update every day or sometimes twice a day. And I'm very glad Zuko thought it was at least okay… swoon

**4EverSleepingDragon-** Thankyou!

**Boylessgirl52941-** I'm so glad you liked that chapter. Here's an update (though small and dumb it may be)

**PeaceLovingHippie and Wings- **lol. I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad you did so well at your tournament.

**DemonDaughter-** I'm glad you aren't taking it wrong. It's just a title. I'm trying to think of one for all of my reviewers. And only though of it cuz Jew rhymes with review. Lol. And I see you know the problems with math like I do. It's a horrible fate to have your brain explode from the math pains.

Well, that it.


	9. Gossip Part II

A/N: Alright this is a kinda follow up to the last chapter gossip. Please enjoy yourself.

xox

"What unusual eyes…" the lady said behind her fan to her companion.

"And such strange hair."

"She is a foreigner."

"Why is she on the Emperors right?"

"…Maybe a spy…"

"She's the waterbender…"

"A addition to a harem?"

"…She is a gift from another nation…"

"…Used as a treaty for the Water and Fire…"

"She holds her head so high. Who does she think she is, queen of the world?"

"Maybe some princess to be executed to teach the other nations not to mess with the Fire ever again…"

"…The newest palace whore of course…"

"…A geisha from the south…."

The woman's face was painted snow white in traditional style. Her hair tied tightly into an intricate bun placed atop her head. Layer upon layer of beautiful kimonos mostly colored shades of blue and white and silver. But her eyes stood out brightly against her painted skin and dark hair. They were the clearest, brightest blue that either woman talking had ever seen.

And they were most definitely the only blue eyes in the room.

Both women saw their king lean over to the woman and smile softly grabbing her hand and holding it softly. He whispered something and she smiled but hid it behind her long sleeves. He looked at her and then let go of her hand.

"Attention everyone, from this nation and our allies." The prince's voice boomed into the room. All noise ceased and eyes turned to his majesty's direction. "I have an announcement to make concerning the future of this nation." He took a deep breath and looked toward the blue eyed stranger. "I am getting married, to this lovely vision next to me."

Then the blue eyed stranger stood and bowed.

"To Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

xox

A/N: lol… That was probably a little bit better than the last chapter huh? Well, I just saw that this story has 312 hits. That is amazing to me! And a whopping 47 reviews! That is the most reviews any of my story has ever had in ever! Thank you all so much. Unfortunately, by Monday the updates won't be coming up as quickly as they have been because I will no longer be on Spring Break. cries I know it's horrible. Though I absolutely will update at least once a week. I promise and if I can't I will post it before.

Review Replies!

**apollo'sinspiration- **Thanks, here's some more gossiping goodness. And yeah, I saw the new episode. I kept imagining Zuko there instead of Aang. lol

**PeaceLovingHippie and Wings- **Your idea will be in the next chapter believ it or not. The one about the gossipy noble women. Yeah, I just love all your ideas. They are beautiful. So you get a snap! gives a very purty snap to a very purty person

**Boylessgirl52941-** Thankyou!

**bunbunlover-** Zuko is too rude. I dunno. Maybe it's just his cockiness, I dunno. And you're a new reviewer so you get a snap! hands over a wonderful snap

**DemonDaughter-** glomps YEAH! My review Jew! basket full of snaps I'm in a random mood too but I can't think of anything origanl to write. cries

**kayko15- **Ohh.. Darnit! throws a shoe at Zuko Getting my hopes up and crashing them down again. I'm telling Katara! Thanks for understanding about updates. ;

That's it for now.


	10. Rain

A/N: Okay, the computer isn't letting me update. I'm sorry. I will just write a lot of chapters so you will have things to read when I have to go to school. cries

xox

Chestnut hair in waves down her back, free from it's regular binds. Over gown off her top and hanging by her belt. White sleeves rolled up, for freer movement of her arms. She looked calm and in control that night, in the woods,

Unaware of her silent watcher, she practiced her waterbending abilities freely, her body mimicking the waves. Twirling on top of the waters, leaving ripple and taking water with her. She would bend a ring of the liquid around like a halo.

She danced in the river, the moonlight bathing her features making her look like a serene spirit from beyond this world. She twirled the water around her body, her movements fluid and unyielding. Sprays from the streams of water would spray against her skin and the water would glitter in the moons rays.

She took in a deep breath, chest slowly moving up and as she released her breath, she brought her hands up to her chest, bringing a stream of water with her. She leaned back and bent one knee, her arms pulling back and bringing the stream. Her face was strained as she tried to push herself farther and farther.

Suddenly she collapsed into the water, hair pooling in her lap and into the water. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she looked like a fallen goddess to him. "Why," he barely heard her breath out. "Why can't I do anything right?"

"Why!" she screamed and slammed her hands down into the river bed. With her movements came a reaction from the water. Two pillars shot up from the water and went high, high into the air. As it came down it fell like rain upon the earth, wetting her hair and her silent watcher as well. "Why…?" she choked and began to sob into the river, taking comfort from her element.

He stood and turned away from the scene he'd been watching. He would not bother them today.

xox

A/N: That would be some more beautiful drama.


	11. Betryal

**A/N:** This is the last bit of drama for a while and let me tell you this is very dramatic. Next chapter will be much more lighthearted.

xox

She bowed before him, tears falling down her face and burning her skin.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, bowing before him on the ground, face to the floor. "How could you do this to me? How dare you!" he screamed, rage taking over his features.

"I'm so sorry…." She repeated.

"How could you destroy everything I've worked do hard for! How could you destroy everything I bled and sweat for! And you claim to love me! All lies!"

"I had to!"

"You didn't have to! You wanted too!"

She looked up at him, crying out loudly. "I love you! I do! I had to set him free! I had made a promise so many years ago and I told you I had to keep it!"

"You betrayed me!"

"No!" she yelled from her spot on the floor. "I betrayed him in order to be with you, Zuko! I betrayed everything I had in order to be with you…. In order to love you…"

She looked away from him and said, "I set him free in a way to atone myself, for my betrayal against a divine being…." She stood slowly and began walking away. When she reached the door she turned to look at the raging prince. "I betrayed the Avatar for you Zuko, please, never accuse me of not loving you again. That is a pain worse than any kind of torture."

With that she left the firebender standing in the throne room alone, and angry.

xox

**A/N** Yeah... Sorry again it took so long to update las time. Problems with the computer.

**Review Replies!**

**Vickie So**: Thank you for the kudos. (hides Kudos for later cuz they mae great snacks). I'm going to try and do more two part things.

**kayko15:**Zuko us be sick, but because he's sick I won't tell Katara. Sorry for more drama. I promise to make the next chapter fluffier. And who knows, maybe there will be a kiss...

**Junsui Chikyuu-** Thank you very much for the review. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Till next time. Oh and by the way, if you have an idea you'd like me to write please tell me. I love doing requests.


	12. Three Months

**A/N:** That's right it did take me forever to update this and the biggest reason for this little problem is… Kingdom Hearts 2 came out on Wednesday and I missed school just to play. In fact I missed Thursday and Friday. My parents are so nice. But now I'm updating even though I really wanna see Riku in the game which is by the way taking forever. I mean it took me 5 hours and 6 minutes just to get the game started. A lot of time on a first level. Anyway, it's a good game after it gets going and is a lot of fun. I recommend it to everyone. But enough of my KH fan spew. Onward, to a funny (or kinda cute) lil' ficllet.

xox

They had been on his ship now for almost three months. In those three months, many things had happened. The first and biggest thing was he had decided that his father would never return his love for him, and would never give him back his kingdom. His birth right would never be restored to him…Willingly. So, what will not be given, will be taken.

The second thing that happened in those three months was that he gained some very strong and influential allies. The Avatar and his friends. They had the same goal as he did, take down the Fire Lord. Why not partner up? It only seemed like the smart thing to do. They were strong and had many excellent connections to other nations that would also ally against the Fire Nations rule.

But the third thing that he had discovered in those three months is that a certain waterbending peasant should never have been allowed on his newly commandeered ship at all. Instead she should have been throne over board and fed to the fishes.

Why was he being so cruel toward the girl you may wonder? Well, it was simple. Since she had been brought on board she had made his life a little more miserable everyday. How could she possibly do something like make Prince Zuko's life anymore miserable you may ask? Simple, she did absolutely nothing by the book. If it said run she would walk. If it said jump, she would duck. And even though she did things top-see turv-ey it didn't matter because she never really found herself in any trouble she couldn't wriggle her self out of.

An example of her little antics had been just this afternoon. She had been running around on deck, practicing her bending skills. Harmless enough right? Well, then she saw a leopard-seal (not like the real ones, half leopard, half seal) swimming on it's merry way in the waters, by the boat. Well, seeing as she had "rescued a eel form the kitchen, a cat from the harbor, and a rat from the said cat, why not "rescue" a perfectly healthy, extremely dangerous leopard-seal too. Just for the heck of it.

So she did just that.

Using her bending abilities, Katara formed a water orb around where the seal was swimming, with a lot of concentration. She then heaved the orb over the deck of the ship. At this time Zuko had stopped talking to the helmsmen and looked over to see what was happening. Let's just say, he was not at all thrilled with what he saw.

Katara was slowly lowering the huge cat/seal/mammal onto the deck. She bit her lip in concentration and furrowed her brows together. This mammal was heavy! Right when she was about to let the ball of water dissipate and meet her new animal friend, she saw a ball of fire wrap around her ball of water. She jumped when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and someone, rather upset and whom she assumed was Zuko, say into her in a whisper filled with unsaid threats and hidden rage, "Put it back and don't say a word."

"But-"

"I said, put it back and don't say a word."

Katara frowned and began lifting the confused animal back up and into the air. She then placed it back in the water where it continued swimming by the ship as if nothing had happened.

"Now turn around and look at me." Zuko commanded with another threaded whisper.

She did as he said slowly and crossed her arms over her chest. She pouted and didn't look at the Fire Nation ex-prince. Instead she looked to where she had placed the seal longingly. She felt the hand on her shoulders grip tighten.

"Look at me."

She did.

When he looked into her eyes though, he couldn't scold her or tell her how much of a retarded idea that was, since those things could and have been known to eat people. He couldn't yell or scream. He couldn't threaten to throw her off the ship. He couldn't do anything except remember….

Remember exactly why he loved her as much as he did.

xox

A/N: Well… It's not as big or funny as I wanted it to be and it's not as good as I hoped but there you have it. I'm going to try and write another one soon but what I really need is ideas to write about. So if you have any at all please tell me and I'll write a one, or two, or why not, a three part drabble on them. Wouldn't be nice to see something you've always wanted written to come to life right on your computer screen? I hope y'all enjoyed it.

Review Replies!

**cherryopsicle- **Thank you very much. I'm very glad you liked it.

**Junsui Chikyuu- **I'm very glad. I hoped you liked this one as well.

**apollo'sinspiration- ** I'm glad you liked the images and could imagen the women. I know what you mean by the gossipy voices. Hope this one hit yah the same way.

**PeaceLovingHippie and Wings-** You stuck your tongue out at the screen? Wow, you really hate gossip… Me too. lol. But one thing, you said Zuko wouldn't give up the chance to capture the avatar and he has. Twice. In the storm and after the finale. And I'm sorry about all the drama. I was in a dramatic-y kind of mood that week. I'm really glad you liked it.

**Indiehippie-** Oh! You think this is heaven for fdrabs! Thankyou so much!

**kayko15- **Haha! He got a kiss no matter how small it was. lol. I hope next time I'll be able to update sooner for you.

**Boylessgirl52941-** I'm glad you liked them.

That appears to be all so yeah, till next time.


	13. Parka

A/N: I realize that it has taken forever for me to update. So sad. And sorry. KH2 wasn't anywhere as near as good as the first one…. It was very… Childish? I suppose is the best word to describe it. I'm a bit disappointed but I will get over it after a while.

This one is dedicated to **beanrox** for giving me the idea of Zuko… In a parka!

xox

He sneezed.

Then he sneezed again.

He looked out to the icy waters and frozen tundra. It was so bleak. So cold. So… white. It was hard to look at with out squinting because of it's brightness. He despised how bright it was. How utterly cold it was. And how he had to come here once a year to appease his freackin' crazy wife, whom just had to try and convince her even crazier relatives to move to the fire nation palace.

He heard a cracking sound and grew very alert. He turned and looked up slowly and sighed at what her saw. Perfect. An iceberg was about to shed some of its dead weight onto them. Oh joy. He turned slowly to one of the officers on his ship and said in a deathly calm voice. "Bring my wife up immediately."

xox

Katara sat below deck, trying her very best to dress the three rowdy children. Three already, she thought and ended her attempts to stop the children's playing. She watched as the two older children, a boy named Zuo and a girl named Kaine, bounced around on her and Zuko's bead, while the youngest, another girl named Yauya, tried to follow their movements. Though she was only one, she could get around fairly well.

Katara smiled and ran a hand over her stomach. Though she wasn't showing yet, and though she had yet to tell her dear husband, that didn't change the fact that she would be having another very soon.

There was a knock on the door.

She stood up and said, "Enter."

She would never get used to having such control over people.

A guard opened the door and looked at her with scared eyes. She furrowed her brows but said nothing about it. "Y-Your h-h-husband…." He stuttered. "A-Asks y-y-your presence o-o-on d-deck i-i-im-immediately."

"Of course." She said, grabbing her large coat. "Would you be as kind as to watch the children for me until I return?" The guard nodded mutely and Katara told the children to listen to him and she would be back in a bit.

xox

Zuko saw Katara make her way on deck, a smile on her face as she approached him. "Yes? What is the emergency?" He said nothing and only pointed up right as the piece of ice began to fall upon them.

He heard Katara gasp as she threw her hands up to stop the mass of frozen water to penetrate the ship. She stopped it in mid air and tossed it into the icy depths behind them.

She took a deep breath and watched the ice float away behind them. She fell to the deck and clutched her chest from fear. "You…" she started turning her eyes toward her demented husband. "You prick! I'll kill you!"

xox

A/N: Isn't it amazing how much someone can trust someone so much that they would risk not saying a word to save themselves because they know the person will do it for them?


	14. I Am Not A Foolsih Man

A/N: This chapter is entirely in Iroh's POV.

This was dedicated to Hippie whom gave me this idea. And I''l right the rest of it as a very long one shot which will be posted this summer break.

xox

I am not a foolish man.

I know when someone is trying to scam me out of a good deal or tell me that the tea I'm drinking is one of kind and it really is not. I know when people lie to me. I know when people tell me the truth but not the whole truth. I know many things that I have learned over time.

And I know what it looks like, when two people are falling in love.

It's an interesting sight to see. Especially if the two people happen to have not been close or even hated each other before.

The first thing that happens is they begin to see each other differently. And with seeing someone differently you look at the differently as well. The boys eyes will look at the girl not only in the face and the girl will glance side long to see if the boy is looking at her.

Next they will begin acting differently to one another. Maybe they try to become friends or just out of curiosity wish to find out more about the other. I don't believe it is the same for everyone but this is the way it was happening. They talk and she makes him laugh and he makes her giggle. The walk together or "do an activity" of some sort.

Then, they sit next to each other when riding in a wagon, or on a giant flying bison. They'll brush hands and she'll blush and pull away quickly only to do the same thing again in a minute or tow. They'll sneak off together and run threw the woods.

Then, they'll kiss.

That's when things are torn apart and that's when Sokka broke poor Zuko's leg.

xox


	15. Under the Sun

A/N: Yeah, it's been awhile again huh? Well, I'm updating finally! And at a rather sad time in my life, too. Well, please enjoy and I will try and update sooner, k?

xox

They had joined him on the ship a while ago. Two years it had been now. an entire two years. Sokka and Aang were still with them and they had stopped the Fire Lord from using the comet from finishing the war but that didn't mean the war was over. The Fire Nation still had control over half the world and was still an extremely strong opponent. They all still had a war to fight.

Zuko had "commandeered" the vessel and found a crew willing to work for their cause easier than she expected. Even if the crew was sometimes a questionable bunch... He was an excellent leader and didn't let anyone boss him around on the ship. Then again, neither did she...

If he commanded her to do something she would deliberately ignore the order simply because he ordered it instead of asking.

But lately he had started asking.

And lately she had been noticing him more.

She considered it her sixteen year-old hormones coming in, much like when your gums hurt when your twelve year old molars are just coming in, she had been painfully aware of his presence. His looks. His voice. Everything that was him.

Especially his smell...

His smell was so enticing to her. He smelled of a fires smoke and a hot (like scorching) summer day. It was so foreign it was appealing to her senses.

Katara sighed as she sat down on the deck of the ship and hung her feet over the edge of the deck. She looked out into the oceans waters, which looked mysterious in the moon light and tried to remove him from her mind. Even if he wasn't the enemy anymore that didn't mean he was suddenly in limits. he was still a Fire Nation prince/fire bender. He was still a threat to the Avatar and still someone to be wary of.

_How can I be wary of someone I just want o know more about?_

She sighed once more and began pulling little streams of water up from the waves with her eyes. She made them twist and curl like smoke coils rising from a fire. Katara pouted and let the water drop. Water could never imamate something fire can do...

She layed back on the ships deck and looked up at the moon._ Why can't I feel this way about someone born under you and not the sun?_

xox

A/N: I love you all.


	16. He Remembered

A/N: This one has a moral to it. Amazing huh?

xox

He watched the drunken water girl dance before the fire and felt like a traitor (well, more of one than he already was). He usual tight hair was loose and free for the most part excluding the loose, loose braid hat started mid way down her back, bits falling out and into her face. Her bare feet danced across the ground as if they weren't even making contact at all. Every move she made, every twist off her arms, and wave of her hips hypnotized him further.

He had come to this position on none other than music night, and apparently the water peasants had never had wine before. Then, his uncle decided to let them try some seeing as the boy was eighteen and she sixteen it was "high time to but a little more color in their cheeks". He of course had had wine before though had more than he was accustom to as well that night.

Now here he was watching her swing he hips back and forth and twist and turn in the most fluid movements he had ever seen a human being make in his life. The fire behind her made her look all the more alluring as she moved like the water she'd bend. A smile stayed plastered on her face the whole time though it was lazy and tired. Her eyes stayed closed for the most part till she looked up at him with blue half lidded eyes.

She floated over to him in an instant. She was amazingly well balanced for a drunk person, he remembered thinking later on.

"Dance with me..." he heard her say in a quiet whisper. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up since he barely resisted her at all.

She floated along and he followed half heartedly. He remembered hearing the men and his uncle joke and he remembered thinking he was happy her brother wasn't here. She kept a tight hold on his hand and pulled him along, dancing with whatever concoction of music his uncle made.

He remembered the fire dying and her keeping a hold of his hand. He remembered talking with her for hours into the night in a slurred conversation and her keeping a hold of his hand. He remembered pulling _her_ back to his room quietly while she still held onto his hand. He remembered a night of passion and love while she held onto his hand. And he remembered waking up in an ocean of brown waves and someone holding his hand.

xox

A/N: Can anyone tell me the moral to the story?


	17. ThePirateFormer Freedom Fighter Jet!

A/N: Okay guys, we have a few problems. Number 1: I'min the hospitalright now and won't be able to make much of an update. I have so much medicine going through right now it's not even funny…Except it kinda is. Number 2: I am running out of ideas! I need all of you to give me one thing you want more than anything in the whole world to be written. Anything to do with our two favorite characters and I'll eventually write it down so you will have more updates. I know it's horrible that I've already run out of ideas but yea, I'm a loser like that.

This update will not be very long and probably have a lot of mistakes just to let you know. I can't see out of my right eye and am not allowed to have my contacts in so I can see the computer screen. Sorry again.

xox

How many times had it been now?

Katara sighed and settle back against the wall as comfortably as she could, which wasn't very because the rope was cutting into her arms like crazy. She'd though all of this kidnapping tuff would have ended with Aang finishing the war. Guess not huh? Well it wasn't so bad except the person who had kidnapped her had already sent a ransom note to her husband without leaving her anytime to find away to escape and have him not worry about it.

Seriously, she thought, Zuko is going to have all the Fire Nation navy out looking for me...

It wasn't any better that her kidnapper was someone Zuko hated with an intense passion.can you guess who it was?

Starts with a J...

Ends with a et...

Jet!

Yes she remebered the last time the two met and shuddered. things were not going to be pretty at all when Zuko finally found the now pirate/former freedom fighter.

xox

A/N: I know its horribly short I'm so sorry but I feel like I'm going to pass out. this is going to be a three part thing. Next chapter, when they first met!


	18. FLASHBACK! When they met

**A/N: Whoa… Hi. Been awhile huh? Well, I'm sorry this took so long and please, don't beat me up or I'll beat you down with my cripple sticks! (aka crutches) So yeah. Read and understand why Zuko hates Jet.**

**This chapter is fully and totally dedicated to Hippie cuz she helps me so much and loves the lying, stealing, thieving, womanizing Gambit just as much as I do. We rock. And he is sexy. I'm sorry this chapter is late and yes you are an over achiever. glares Look at me I'm Hippie. I show up at school and do my homework. smiles Just kidding. You're awesome. I hope you like this chapter.**

xox

Katara swallowed hard as she looked at the boys glaring at each other with such distaste and disgust that she thought they were going to burst into flames. She looked at Zuko, then to Jet, and back again. They'd been like this for about 5 minutes. Sokka had walked away with Aang a while ago to go get the supplies, telling her to keep an eye the two.

"Well…." She started grabbing Zuko's arm and starting to pull him away, "It was nice seeing you again Jet, but we've really gotta get going. Yah know, stuff to do."

Jet looked at the exiled prince (though he didn't look very far so since he was only about half an inch taller). "Why are you traveling with this futz Katara? You know who he is right?"

"What did you call me you worthless peasant?" Zuko said, breaking away from Katara's grip on his arm. He stood in front of Jet, looking up defiantly. Who did he think he was? Talking about him like that.

Katara backed away from the two seething teen boys and bit her lip. This would not end well.

"I called you a futz. You got a problem with that?" Jet asked taking a step forward and squaring his shoulders in order to make himself look bigger.

Zuko took the challenge and he too took a step forward. "Actually I do." He said venomously.

Jet smirked and snickered. "Then do something about it _your highness_."

The next thing Katara knew Jet and Zuko were in an all out brawl. Zuko punched Jet in the nose and before the blood started to fall Jet had already dove onto Zuko. Jet punched him for times in the chest and gut before he was thrown off of him. Jet stood above Zuko but that didn't mean he had the advantage. Zuko swung his leg out and swiped Jet's legs straight out from under him. Jet landed with a loud thud on the ground and Zuko was on him immediately

Katara was panicking. She didn't know what to do to get them to stop. She'd been yelling both boys names and screaming at them to stop but it didn't matter. They couldn't hear her over all the passer-byers who stopped to watch the fight and start chanting "Fight! Fight!". She looked around and saw the docks. She did the only thing she could think to do. She ran over to the docks and took a deep breath and slowly raised her arms. With her arms raising the waves stopped and began to follow. Slowly rising higher and higher in the sky. Katara clenched her teeth and concentration and effort. As she raised the ocean water even higher into the air.

Behind her the crowd's jeers had stopped and nothing was said. No noise was heard except for the two boys beating each other. Katara turned slowly around to face the two wrestling on the ground. The crowd stared and she glared at them icily for routing the two on. "Move now." She said coldly, her voice mimicking the ice she had once used to keep Jet on a tree.

They scattered and she let the wave drop on the two.

When the water hit the two Katara bended the water to take the shape of two giant hands. She used her new hands to grab each by the waist and rip them apart from each other. She held them both in the air and looked at them. Sweaty, bloody, and beaten, they panted and growled at each other.

She slowly walked out into the middle of the two and glared at each of them. "I'm going to let you both down and _you_," she looked at Jet with a hateful glare, "Are going to leave. And _you_," she turned to Zuko angrily, "Are not going to do anything. Is that understood?"

They both nodded and she released them. Letting go of the water she swayed on her feet a little. All that bending and yelling at the two? Not a good combination..

Jet left grudgingly saying, "Don't think his is over you pompous little prince."

Katara sat down next to Zuko on the ground and looked at him. His nose was bleeding and he had the beginning of bruises all over his face. He had a cut over his left eye, covered in dirt. She sighed and stood, offering a hand to Zuko. "come on. Let's go get you cleaned up.


	19. Waiting Anger Tea and an Escape

**A/N: It has once again been an extremely long time. I know That I've been missing quite a while and I apologize for that. I've been really a lot busier than I thought I would be this summer. I've had to get a job and am taking summer school classes right now so… Yeah. I don't know how many more chapters this story is going to have because frankly I've run out of drabble ideas. I want to do something a little more original and I'm working on some X-Men stories (so if you like X-Men be on the look out.) Well, I hope this chapter is okay.**

**Hippie- I'm so sorry I haven't be able to talk to you. My computer is a retard and I can't get into my email! I'm SO SORRY! I'm gunna try and email you tonight but I'm not sure if I get the computer to run long enough for that to happen.**

xox

Katara sat in the cell and wait. How long would it take for Zuko to get there? It had been what seemed like days and she hadn't seen her babies in all that time and it was making her extremely irritable. If only they would've given her a tiny bit of water. Just a couple drops and she could have made her escape from the pit of doom.

She sighed for what was probably the millionth time. All she could do was wait. Wait till she was rescued. Wait until they made a mistake. Wait.

xox

Uncle took a sip of his tea and watched his nephew scream orders at the crew. Really, you'd think he'd learned by now you get more flies with honey then vinegar. Apparently not. It was dark out and the crew was exhausted but Zuko wouldn't let anyone sleep until the ship that had stolen his wife was found and destroyed. No survivors.

Uncle watched as he began a rant at some unsuspecting crew man who had fallen a sleep on watch duty. He smiled and shook his head lightly. But then, something caught his eye. Smoke.

He stood and walked briskly over to the angry emperor. "Zuko-" he began but Zuko continued on not even paying attention to the other man. "Zuko-" he tried once more. Once again no response.

Finally Iroh stepped back and furrowed brow. "Zuko!" he screamed with all his might.

Finally the scarred one stopped and turned to his uncle annoyed beyond all reason. "WHAT!"

"Look right over there." He said, once more calm and sipping his tea.

Zuko turned his head angrily and then he saw it. "Smoke…"

xox

Katara smiled to herself as she saw the Fire Nation ship coming up quickly. She knew they'd see her little smoke signal. Little being an entire ship burning into the oceans waves. She'd escaped after a particularly dumb lackey of Jets had left her water cup in there with her after her meal.

After finally escaping she'd stolen a life boat, only after disabling all the others, and setting the ship a flame. The she used her water bending to get as far away from the sinking boat. Now she was drifting, waiting for Zuko to come and get her.

Now the question was, how long would it take for him to get over the fact that she could take care of herself?


	20. Feeling the PitterPatter

**A/N: Ha… It feels good to be writing again.**

**BTW, this chapter is also dedicated to Hippie (Angle) again because she gave me the idea for it. Love yah!**

xox

She knew when Katara made her way from camp with a stranger. Both whispering and giggling. He told her to be quiet. She said she was trying. They both stumbled away down an unbeaten path, into a little patch of woods. They tried to stay quiet there too, but weren't exactly successful.

Toph knew when Katara made her way back to the camp with her mysterious friend. She was stumbling and giggling still. The sun was almost up and she heard the stranger say,"Come away with me."

Katara gasped and took a step away from her companion. Toph was confused. Go away with him? Go where? Away from her? Away from Sokka and Aang? Where would she go and why? Who was this guy trying to leave with Katara?

"I- -I can't. You know that. Please… Don't ask me to Zuko," Her voice was shaking and a soft pit pat began to fall on the earth. It felt like rain, but Toph knew it wasn't. She knew that Katara was crying. She could feel her body shaking through the ground and she felt as the person who made her cry wrapped his arms around her.

His heart was beating fast. Katara's was too. They fell to the ground just outside the camp. Just out of Aang and Sokka's sight and hearing range.

"Zuko." Katara said, as the tears slowly dissipated. "It's fine. We'll be alright."

"No." He said, his voice firm as he pulled away from her grasp slightly. "We can't keep doing this."

"What?" Katara asked, shocked and scared. Her heart skipped a beat and Toph got even more confused.

"I can't keep sneaking around. I feel like a criminal. Like a low life crawling around. It can't happen anymore." He said as he stood. His heart was also beating fast.

"Zuko… What? No. No. Please Zuko." She was desperate. Her voice shook and so did her body. She grabbed onto Zuko's arm and tried to pull him back to her. He wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry Katara. But, this can't happen anymore. It's me, or them." He said, not looking at her.

"You're making me choose between my friends, my _family_ and you? Zuko that's not fair." Katara whispered harshly.

"Life's not fair Katara." With that he broke away from her and walked away.

Katara watched him leave then crumpled to the ground, crying enough tears for her to use. Toph didn't know whether to stay quiet about knowing what had happened or to go and comfort the waterbender. She didn't know if she should pretend that she hadn't heard the little exchange between the two or if it was something to confront. So she laid back down in her little earth hut and stared with unseeing eyes at the stone ceiling, wondering when the water tribe girl would stop crying.

After almost an hour and Katara's tears not letting up she fell back into a light troubled slumber and waited for the dun to wake her.

**A/N: Another sad little drabble. I know things aren't very happy at the moment but maybe I'll write something happy next time.**


	21. Heavens Pity

A/N: I was mean to Katara last time… Guess who's turn it is?

xox

All around them the battle continued on and the rebels fought against the Fire Nations vast and superior army.

The rain fell from the sky onto the earth like tears falling from heaven. It was like the gods pitied him but did nothing to stop hi anguish. They never did anything to make his life better. The one thing they had given him was this beautiful lively woman and now they were taking her away. After two years they were stealing her just like they had stole his country. Just like they had stolen his mother. Just like all the other things that had made his life good and fun. Now they were taking her from him.

"Katara please, hang on just a little longer. Sokka and Aang went for help, they'll be back soon. Don't give up." He pleaded with the girl in his arms.

She smiled up at him, it was a faint and tired smile that would have hid all the pain she was feeling had it not been for her eyes, they were always true. Always kind. Always an anchor for him to hold onto. No though, now they were filled with pain and sadness. "Zuko, you have to fight." she whispered her voice barely there.

"I'm not leaving you." He said sternly, narrowing his golden eyes.

Iroh looked at his nephew and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Zuko they cannot win the battle with out you."

"I don't care!" the boy yelled, glaring at his uncle with so much anger the elder man could feel the heat in his belly. "Let them lose! Let everything be lost! It doesn't matter!"

A cool and shaky hand found it's way to Zuko's scarred cheek. He looked down at the waterbender in his arms and immediately began to calm. She looked pale and weak but still kept her smile. Her eyes were now half lidded and looked extremely tired. "Finish the fight Zuko." she whispered to him, not letting her grip on his face waver.

"I am not leaving you." His voice was weak and choked with emotions he dare not show.

"Iroh will look after me until the fight is finished. Aang and Sokka will be back soon with help. They need you Zuko. Please."

He stared down into he blue eyes. She looked up into his golden ones. The sun was shifting below the horizon slowly and the moon was visible in the high sky. The heavens poured down harder and he kissed her goodbye. She lay in the muddy wet ground and watched him go.

Time did not stop for them, and all around the battle for the world raged on.

xox

A/N: Wow. That is sad and almost makes little sense. Hmm… Well, that was Zuko's turn to be sad and angsty ven though Katara is the one dying. Well, I hoped you liked it.


	22. She Wonders

She still thought of him sometimes, when the sun was particularly bright or when the fire would crackle and spark loudly. She would remember what he had been like the first time she had met him, frightening and cold. Almost like a blizzard. Then her mind would drift to the man she had grown to trust and care for, the one who had become her friend.

The one she had found herself falling for at the age of fourteen.

She would smile as she remembered their sparring. He always had been so careful not to hurt her. It used to make her mad that he would hold back but now she liked to think it was because he cared. He had been so understanding of her anger about her mother's death, her confusion about Aang and her distrust of all from his homeland. He hadn't really minded her random mood swings and honestly seemed to care when she cried.

Three years ago she had gotten word that he had married a nice fire nation woman. Apparently there had been a giant festival. Everyone said it was the most beautiful celebration they had ever witnessed, so full of happiness and love. Two years ago his first child had been born. A healthy strong boy is what the fisher men said. She was happy for him. Happy he had found someone. He deserved someone who truly loved him.

He had never had much luck and it apparently continued on even after his being crowned Fire Emperor. Katara had heard that his wife had died just a few months ago from some horrible disease. She was told the funeral had been beautiful, full of his former wife's favorite flowers. Tears had fallen for him when she heard the news earlier that day that the same disease that had killed his wife claimed his son just a few short weeks ago.

Apparently he was still a kind ruler, though his people told tales of how sad he was. Some people even claimed that he had a curse upon him. She would never believe that. He was just not lucky. But luck or no he was strong, stronger than any man she had ever known in her life time.

Katara brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and looked out to the sea and way from her work, wondering if even after these long five years if he ever thought of her.

A/N: My it has been quite while. Yea… Sorry about that. More is on the way. I've got quite a bit written. Um… Any requests? :)

Also, I need a beta, but it's not just for this, it's for a Naruto story AND a DBZ story. Anyone interested?

Hope you liked it! Love you all!


	23. Adorable

Zuko stared down at the little piece of wood on the table angrily. His eyes were narrowed into slits and Katara couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was actually able to see anything from them. She sat patiently and waited for him to make his move, all the while trying to keep her snickers to herself.

After nearly ten minutes, Zuko finally moved the Shogi piece. After putting it in it's new place on the board he looked up at the tan girl and grinned. "There!" his exclaimed, his voice dripping with arrogance.

Katara barely looked down at the board before quickly moving her chose piece, causing his jaw to drop. "Game over. I win." She proclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

After about twenty minutes of Zuko huffing and puffing about how he'd been robbed and cheated he finally settled into a quiet sulk. Katara just looked at the boy with a small smile. He was so cute when he was all offended. Without warning she bent over the table and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "You know, you're sort of adorable when you're trying to cover your butt." She said before standing up and walking off to the unknown.

Zuko sat dumbfounded for the second time in a very short while. Why was she so good at that?

A/N: A HAPPY ONE! Rare I know. This just kinda popped in my brain randomly. Hope you liked it. :) Oh and of course Merry Christmas and happy holidays.


	24. Sweat

He knew it what strange, this thing he was doing. Some may even consider him a pervert. Honestly he really didn't care what other people thought. At this moment he was just too caught up in what he was seeing.

He sat up in his normal spot, within the leaves of one of the larger trees in the forest and watched as the girl went through her daily chores. He'd watched her do the laundry, watched her gather water for the breakfast she would soon be making, wash her massive amounts of nearly unruly brown hair. Now he watched as she went through her bending motions without bending.

Now, what puzzled Zuko the most was how appealing all these little, day by day actions this girl was doing were to him. He had been brought up in a royal court where one never has to do their laundry or make their breakfast because that's what the help was there for. He had been brought up by a culture that believed the woman that were most attractive were pale, small and delicate, like a porcelain bird. They were silent, subtle and subdued with neatly painted lips and mysterious smoky eyes. They never yelled, they never fought, they never sweat…

Yet here he was, completely entranced by this sixteen year old girl as she did simple and every day things, working, cleaning, cooking, _sweating…_

He really shouldn't be attracted to her at all. Her hair was loose now, hanging at her waist in wild curls, still slightly damp. Her face was flushed slightly from exertion and free of any kind of powder, her mouth free from paint and a little open as she breathed first in then out. Her caramel skin glistened in the rising suns warm rays. Her figure though slight was not at all delicate; with toned muscles she moved slowly and fluidly into one stance then shifted to another before finally ending her morning sessions.

She was not only physically the near opposite of his countries definition of beauty but psychologically as well. She wore her heart on her sleeve, letting everyone in on what she was feeling. She was undisciplined, impulsive, loud-mouthed and brash. Zuko assumed that she had been working for her entire life, doing many menial tasks for her house hold.

He swallowed hard as she carefully adjusted her mother's necklace.

Her hands, so strong and rough with calluses of labor. He'd felt them. Heal him… Hurt him…

She ran a hand down her dress to smooth the material.

Her body had scars from daily toil. He'd seen them. He wanted to ask but thought better.

She sat down carefully by the little stream, staring into the blue water with matching eyes.

Not at all mysterious... Open and innocent… Hiding nothing and telling everything. He liked that.

Half hazardously she pulled her hair back the way she did every day with light tugs and gentle twists.

It was not as soft as the women of courts hair but it was smooth and shined brilliantly in the morning sun. At least that's what he imagined.

Then she stood and he knew she would be heading back now, back to their camp and friends. He waited till she was out of sight before he stood from his spot and followed her back.

Really he didn't understand why he watched her like some degenerate but he told himself many things to make himself feel better. Curiosity, hormones, etc. Deep down though he knew not one of his many excuses was true, but then again, he didn't really care enough to stop.

A/N: This one was a bit strange in my opinion. Umm… Really don't have much to say about it….

On another note I'm taking requests for oneshots and drabbles and many other things. Not just for Avatar either, anything that I have clue on. Hit me up through email if you have a request of any variety. :)

As always thank you for reading. Drop a review. Have a good day.


	25. Dialogue

"Are we really talking about this?"

"I'm just saying, since we met I've saved you probably thirty, maybe forty times."

"And how many times have you tried to kill me sweetie?"

"I never tried to kill you. You were in the way of me getting the Avatar."

"You weren't trying to kill me? Really?"

"If I had wanted to I would have."

"What about at the Spirit Oasis? What do you call that?!"

"I could have killed you after I knocked you out but instead I pulled you away from the cold spot where you landed after I whipped you good and set you on the soft grass."

"You did not."

"Yeah I did. Notice how you woke up on the grass."

"Creeper…"

"Excuse me?!"

"You just wanted a reason to touch me. Just like when you tied me to the tree after sicking those disgusting pirates on me."

"That was so you wouldn't splash water on me!"

"Okay, sure hun, whatever you say…"

"You're just trying to change the subject because you know you owe me."

"I would never."

"Yes you would. You're good at weaseling you're way out of things but this time I'm not going to let you."

"Ha… Okay…"

"Now you owe me for how many times I have saved your life."

"Zuko I've saved your life just as many times."

"Lies."

"I have!"

"Name one."

"When you were falling off of that air temple and I pulled you onto Appa."

"I jumped in front of a lightning bolt for you."

"I healed you from said lightning bolt."

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you so that doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Fine. I pushed you out of the way of the tumbling rocks."

"You just wanted to push me."

"No. I didn't. Had I wanted to just push you I would have. Like this!"

"Don't push me!"

"Admit you owe me!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"No I don't."

"There is only one way to settle this."

"For once we agree."

"Uncle!"

"Sokka!"

///xox///

A/N: That was fun. Just randomness. Haha, I hope it was entertaining enough for you. I'm working on one for **AnnaAza**. Modern Zutara. Tricky tricky.

On another note I'm taking requests for oneshots and drabbles and many other things. Not just for Avatar either, anything that I have clue on. Hit me up through email if you have a request of any variety. :)

As always thank you for reading. Drop a review. Have a good day.


End file.
